The Power Of One : The Continuation
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: The world is at peace again....or so it seems. But when Ash and his ever growing gang of friends set out for the Johto League, they find out their adventure is far from over. [Ash x Misty, Tracey x Melody] [WIP]
1. Prologue Aftermath

The Power of One : The Continuation

Prologue - Aftermath

By Crow Skywalker

-----

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to its original creators, and I am in no way making any money off of this fanfic.

****

As of Feb. 14, 2004 – After a lot of thought, I've decided to rewrite this fic…because lets face it, when I started out writing this, my writing was terrible. So, I've decided to totally re-do it, making it longer and correcting mistakes and adding more to it. So this is the first chapter to be rewritten. To see what has/has been rewrote, see author's notes in future chapters. You can pretty much tell from the quality anyway.

Other Notes – This fic takes place after the second movie, Pokemon 2000, or whatever you want to call it. I've changed some things to fit the fic (Ash is older, for one), and so its AU starting at the end of the movie. No new Pokemon (until he reaches Johto, anyway), no new characters…that kind of AU. And this fic will have Ash/Misty and may or may not have Melody/Tracey and Jessie/James.

Summary – After the second movie, Ash and the gang start off again on a totally new journey – but just what awaits them?

-----

Ash Ketchum, a fifteen year old Pokemon trainer from the small town of Pallet, sat on a rock looking out at the ocean, his mind off in his own thoughts. The sun high in the sky with its warm rays shining down on the island, the gentle lapping of salty water against the rock – it made everything seem so peaceful. It was hard to believe that just days before, the world was in trouble.

Jiraldan, a 'Pokemon collector' he'd called himself, had decided that the legendary bird Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos would have made an awesome addition to his 'collection'. And of course, he was aiming for more than them as well, for there was a legend. A legend that when the three titans were united, a mighty and powerful Pokemon would appear.

Jiraldan had done just that – he'd managed to capture the three titans, not caring that the earth suddenly became unbalanced. Suddenly there was snow where there shouldn't be, smoldering heat where it should be cold, and thunder storms so violent that some small town had been demolished. The world was crumbling, just like it had foretold in the scriptures. Lugia, the god of the sea, emerged and the birds had began to attack it and fight each other. 

Ash had been there at the right time, although now he knew that it was destiny that brought them to this small island. He was the Chosen One, as they'd found out, and he was destined to save the world. With his friends, Ash had managed to collect all three spears and Melody, a girl they'd recently met from town, played Lugia's song. It was then that the mighty birds stopped fighting, and calmness washed over the land.

The world was once again safe, Jiraldan was beat, and the birds returned to their respective islands. It was over – although for Ash, this was only the beginning. It was a whole new adventure. He was the chosen one, and this was only the beginnings of what was to come.

Ash sighed, glancing down at his hands, which were lying in his lap. How could he, a mere Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town be the chosen one? Of course, he'd wondered why things like this always happened to him. He'd seen many amazing things on his journeys, things such as the legendary Ho-Oh flying overhead when he'd first started out from Pallet. He'd gone up against a genetically engineered Pokemon named Mewtwo and had lived to see another day. It all made some sense now, why these and many other things happened to him. It was because he was special, born to protect both humans and Pokemon alike – he was the chosen one, just like the scriptures read.

But was this the end? Would things return to normal now? Would his duties as the chosen one finally finished, or did fate have more in store for him? He didn't know; nobody knew. Was his purpose fulfilled, or would he be called on once again? What about his friends and family? His mother…

__

You mean the world to me…

It had been days since she'd left to go home with Professor Oak, but her words continued to echo through his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them to stop. There was something familiar about those words, and he couldn't shake the feeling. But where had he heard them before, and who had said them?

Leaning back, arms propping himself up, Ash started up at the sky. There were very few clouds; the sky a perfect light blue. It was so quiet he could almost fall asleep..

Ash sat up with a start, eyes wide as he stared out over the calm sea. Yes, that was where he heard them before! In his dreams…sometimes he dreamed of the past, although it seemed more like memories. Memories of his long lost father. Those words…they'd been the last words his father had ever said before he had left Ash and his mother on his own Pokemon journey. He had promised to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer and return home rich and famous – but he never kept that promise. He never returned home at all – there had been an accident, and his body was never found. Of course his mother had been devastated, now a single mom taking care of a very young boy. But she'd gotten over it, moved on and hadn't mention his father ever again.

Ash's hands clenched at his sides. He sometimes dreamed about that day, even now. And when he turned thirteen and had started his own Pokemon journey – the nightmares had started. Nightmares of his father's death, and those last few happy moments he'd had with his father.

__

You mean the world to me…

-----

"Melody you get back here!" Misty Waterflower yelled, her hands on her hips as she watched the other girl run off giggling. Brushing her red hair over her shoulder, which for once she'd let down instead of putting up, Misty took off after Melody, determined to catch her. However, she didn't get very far before Melody stopped, and Misty had to dig her heels into the ground to keep from crashing into the other girl.

A large grin on her face, Melody turned to her friend, waving a small colored picture in the air in front of Misty's face. "Awww! Isn't this the cutest thing!" She cooed, referring to the picture, which was of both Ash and Misty sitting close to a campfire, for once not fighting and looking rather comfortable with each other. "Don't you guys make a cute couple?"

"I don't know where you got that idea Melody, but we're not a couple!" Misty growled, making a grab for the picture. Melody yanked it out of her reach just in time. "Never were, never will be!"

"You saved him!" Melody pointed out with a small knowing smile. "Jumped into the freezing cold ocean and saved him!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "So what? Was I just supposed to stand there and watch him drown?"

"Well then, what about those lovey-dovey eyes you're always giving him?" Melody moved her hand again as Misty tried to get the picture from her.

"What?" Misty cried, eyes widening, "I do not!"

"You do!" Melody laughed, "I've only known you for a few days, and I've seen it!"

Misty fumed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Plus you gave me that awful look when I kissed him.."

Inside the house, the Pokemon artist Tracey and Melody's older sister watched the scene outside while sipping on some tea. The window was wide open, and Melody's sister was sitting on the kitchen counter, Tracey standing next to her – so it was hard _not_ to hear what was going on outside.

"You know," Melody's sister began, taking another sip of hot tea, "They really would make a cute couple."

Tracey nodded, looking down at his cup and swishing the contents a little before he spoke, "When I first met them and started to travel with Ash, I thought for sure that they were a couple. I mean, they argue all the time…but you can tell that they don't really mean it. They really like each other, it's really obvious to everyone except for them. They just haven't noticed it yet...I bet all they need is a push."

There was a scream from outside, and both teens looked up as Misty tackled Melody into the grass, grabbing for the photo.

"Give it back, Melody!" Misty yelled, her face now a dark red. Melody must have said something they hadn't heard. "Why were you going through my things in the first place?!"

Back in the calmness of the house, Melody's older sister grinned as she watched the red head struggle to grab the picture from her little sister. Instead, she ended up being tickled by the other girl, and Melody easily got the upper hand. "Well, maybe Melody will be able to give them that push that they need."

Tracey looked up at her, laying his empty mug on the counter, and giving her a questioning look. "We're probably leaving soon..Ash never stays in one place for very long. Unless Melody can work super fast, I doubt she'll be able to do it."

"Oh, so you haven't heard?" Melody's sister grinned, jumping down from where she sat on the counter and taking both her and Tracey's mugs to the sink.

"Heard what?" Tracey asked as he followed her, now confused. "I haven't really been talking to anyone lately…Ash has been pretty distant since the whole chosen thing, and Misty's always hanging around with Melody."

"Well, that's another good reason for Melody to go with you." The older girl answered, her back to the other teen as she rinsed the mugs with warm water, "I'm sure Misty is tired of traveling with two boys all the time. What she really needs is a girl to talk to!"

"You mean Melody's coming with us when we leave?"

The girl nodded, turning off the tap and grabbing a towel to dry her wet hands. With a smile she turned to Tracey, "It was her idea, really…but I finally gave in. It would be good for her to get off this island. I mean, she hates all our old customs and she always has. She's always dreamed of getting away from here and seeing the world, and this is her chance. She's like a caged bird here…she needs to be set free."

Tracey nodded, letting all of this sink in. "You're right, and I'm sure Misty will love having another girl around. She's always been with guys, even before I knew them. Before I joined them, I heard that they traveled with some guy named Brock. That was until he decided to settle down and work for some professor."

Melody's sister raised a brow at that. "Just how long have Ash and Misty been travelling together?"

Tracey looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say for maybe two or three years now, maybe longer." He suddenly smiled at her, "Funny, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Were they friends before that?"

"No," Tracey shook his head, "From what I hear, Ash met Misty within a few days of leaving home. I've only heard bits and pieces of the story, because every time Ash mentions that day Misty gets really mad and starts yelling. Something about Ash owing her a new bike…well, at least, that's her explanation to why she's following Ash."

"Love's a fickle thing."

"Hey! I heard that!" Came a shout from outside, and both teens looked up at the window to see a very angry Misty glaring at them from out in the yard. However, they were all soon quieted by the sound of a door opening, and a very happy Pikachu came running down the stairs.

"Ash must be home," Tracey smiled.

"Hey guys," Ash said as he entered the kitchen, Pikachu now perched on his right shoulder. With a small smile Ash reached up, scratching the small yellow Pokemon behind the ear. Pikachu closed its eyes, almost purring in contentment. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Tracey replied, " Unless you count Misty and Melody out there." He pointed out the glass doors into the back yard. "Where did you go to?"

Ash pulled a chair out from the table, sitting down on it backwards and resting his head on his arms, which he propped up on the back of the chair. Pikachu jumped down from where he sat, jumping onto the counter to grab an apple from a basket that sat there. Ash shrugged, "Nowhere. Just out wandering around…had a lot on my mind."

The older boy nodded, deciding it best to leave Ash alone. The younger raven haired boy would have a lot on his mind, especially after what happened last week.

"I think we should leave soon," Ash stated out of nowhere, a glazed look in his eyes as he stared forward. "Today, maybe."

"Are you sure?" Tracey asked, eyeing him. Something was definitely wrong with Ash – in all the time Tracey had known him, he'd never seen the other boy so out of it!

Ash didn't answer, just continued to stare forward quietly. He didn't even look up when the balcony doors slid open, and the two girls who had been playfully fighting in the backyard stepped in.

Noticing the awkward silence, Misty raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Tracey glanced away from Ash to the girl with a shrug. "Ash thinks we should leave today."

Misty frowned, suddenly noticing Ash's expression and how quiet he was being. From beside her, Melody's face brightened, and she grinned, throwing her arms up into the air. "Alright! I can't wait to get out of here!" She cried.

Ignoring the other girl, Misty stepped forward, waving a hand in front of Ash's empty gaze. "Anyone home or is it just as empty in there as it always is?"

Ash suddenly woke out of his trance, immediately sending her a glare before looking at the others, "Yeah, I think we should leave as soon as possible." He hesitated before saying, "I heard about this new place while I was out. I think it's called the Johto League. Although I've never heard of it, I think it's pretty close to Pallet. I think I might return home for a while, take a break for a few days, and then start off from there."

"But how are you planning on getting to Pallet?" Misty questioned, "It's too far away for Lapras to carry us..and we have extra baggage this time," She shot an amused glance up at Melody, who suddenly put her hands on her hips and mock glared.

"Hey!" She pouted, and Misty had to laugh.

Tracey nodded in agreement, "She's right."

Melody's sister spoke up. "The St. Anne Two comes here once a day. It's pretty fast, but it doesn't stop at Pallet. If you really want to, you can hitch a ride and when its going by Pallet, hop off onto your Lapras and sail the rest of the way. It shouldn't take too long, and since my father is the Mayor of this town, the ride on St. Anne is free."

Ash jumped up, the chair almost toppling over in the process. With a smile on his face and hands clenched together in triumph, he almost seemed like his normal self. "Alright then! This is great…we can leave today!" He looked to Melody's older sister, "When does the boat arrive?"

Leaning back against the counter, Melody's sister lifted her arm to look at her watch. "Lets see…it's just past 12 now…the boat will be arriving in about an hour."

"Doesn't give us much time to pack," Melody frowned, and Misty pushed her playfully.

"It's not like you have much to pack!" Misty grinned, "You can only take what you can fit in your back pack!"

Melody pouted. "That means I can't take my collection of shoes.."

The group laughed, including Ash, who hurriedly pushed them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The sooner they got ready, the better! Without another word, the four travelers went to get their things ready.

A new adventure was about to unfold.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One Dark Planning

The Power of One : The Continuation

Chapter One – Dark Planning

By Crow Skywalker

-----

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to its original creators, and I am in no way making any money off of this fanfic.

April 25th – This is the rewritten and edited version of chapter two of _The Power of One : The Continuation_. It's about 700 more words than the original, with more detail and dialogue added to it. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and although it's a lot longer than the original, sorry it's not even longer. This chapter basically starts the plot, and it was impossible to add any more without making it seem odd. Thanks for waiting patiently, and if anyone's interested, the original chapters (minus the one's I've rewritten so far) up to chapter seven are still up on FFN.

Other Notes – This fic takes place after the second movie, Pokemon 2000, or whatever you want to call it. I've changed some things to fit the fic (Ash is older, for one), and so its AU starting at the end of the movie. No new Pokemon (until he reaches Johto, anyway), no new characters…that kind of AU. And this fic will have Ash/Misty and may or may not have Melody/Tracey and Jessie/James.

Summary – After the second movie, Ash and the gang start off again on a totally new journey – but just what awaits them?

-----

The room was dark, the only light coming from a dull light bulb high on the ceiling, which only just barely lit up the area in front of the large desk in the room. From behind the desk, a large hand came into the dim light, settling itself on a furry head that purred in delight, it's red eyes flashing in the darkness. Somebody sat on their knees in front of the desk, the dim light shining down on him almost accusingly as if he were on trial. The hand hesitated slightly as the other man began to speak, pleading with the more powerful one behind the desk.

"Boss, please lend me some more money!" The man on his knees begged, keeping his gaze on the floor. If he ever expected to get the boss's approval, he needed to act like the perfect servant. "I promise I'll get those damn birds for you this time. All I ask for is Lugia to add to my collection – the other three shall be yours to do what you wish with." The Pokemon collector, Jiraldan, finished, eyes raising slightly to the figure in the darkness.

"I already gave you the money you wished for the first time, and you blew it," Came a deep voice from the darkness, and the hand disappeared into the darkness once again. The large cat-like figure he'd been petting looked disappointed, but with a twitch of its tail, it moved ever so slightly into the light, revealing itself to be a rather large Persian. 

"You have failed me and my company, do you really think I'd give you more money? Team Rocket is running low on money as it is, because of the lack of good criminals these days," the dark figure continued.

"But Geovanni –" Jiraldan protested, but he was cut off.

"Don't call me that!" The man behind the desk, the famous leader of Team Rocket, Geovanni, snapped. "You are not in the position to do so! You may call me Boss, nothing else."

"I do as you please Boss." Jiraldan bowed his head to show his loyalty.

"Good. Now let it stay that way."

Jiraldan glanced up, "But Boss, please reconsider this! Picture you, the most powerful man in the world, with three of the most powerful legendary birds at your side! You would be unstoppable, the most powerful man in the universe! You could even take over the world if you wished!"

Silence followed Jiraldan's outburst as Geovanni seemed to consider this. As much as he knew the last plan had failed, the promise of power was always tempting. Jiraldan knew Geovanni's weakness, and he had played on it. There was no way Geovanni would turn this down – he couldn't do without it.

"Very well," Geovanni's voice finally sounded through the darkness of his office. "Do as you wish. You may take the money from Team Rocket's vault. However, I want no screw-ups this time! I want those birds caught and in Team Rocket headquarters _soon_!"

Jiraldan nodded with a smirk, slowly backing up towards the door. "Yes, Boss!"

"And send those three idiots into my office when you leave." Geovanni's voice cut through the air.

The other man nodded once again, opening the door to find three figures stood staring at him dumbly, shifting uncomfortably as they waited to be called in.

"The Boss wishes to see you," He told them coldly, walking off.

Jessie and James glanced at each other, scared of stepping into the dark room to see what the Boss wished to discuss with them. Not only had they failed him, but they had helped the twerps stop their Boss's master plan in capturing the legendary birds. They were bound to be yelled at and punished.

"Well, it's now or never.." Stated Meowth, gathering his courage and taking the first step in through the door.

He was soon followed by the other two teammates, who were still reluctant to go in. As soon as they stepped through the doorframe, the door swung shut on its own, trapping them in the darkness with their worst nightmare.

A silence followed, and James finally uttered a, "Boss, let me explain!" as he tried to get in a good word of two before both he and Jessie were kicked off the team.

"No need." Came Geovanni's voice. "I've already heard. You helped some boy destroy my ultimate plan."

"But Boss! He's no ordinary boy!" Protested Meowth.

"Don't argue with me!" Boomed the voice, making them quiver in fright. "A boy is a boy, nothing else. And if he gets in your way, you destroy him. Simple as that."

"But he has friends.." Jessie protested, and the other two team members nodded vigorously.

"Friends with strong Pokemon! Both of them are ex gym leaders!" Said Meowth.

"No excuses!" Geovanni snapped. "Now, on to what I really wanted you for."

Meowth's ears perked up – they weren't going to be punished? "That wasn't what you wanted us for?"

"No," replied Geovanni's cold voice. "I know you were eavesdropping at the door," All three Rocket members sweatdropped, looking down at the floor at being caught, "So I don't really think I have to explain what Team Rocket's next plan is." There was a pause as Geovanni stared at each Rocket coldly, wondering how he'd put up with them for so many years. "And I would like to inform you that you are not part of this plan, and I don't want you anywhere _near_ this! Don't get in the way and _do not_ screw it up!"

"Yes Boss!" The trio promised, happy that they weren't going to be punished for ruining Geovanni's last plan and that they weren't being kicked off the team.

"As for the Rockets I place in charge of this job," He paused as two figured stepped out of the darkness, dressed in normal Team Rocket uniform though it was black and red contrast to Jessie and James's white and red uniforms. "Butch and Cassidy, whom I assume you've already met."

Jessie stopped being afraid of Geovanni for a moment to glare at her rival, who returned the look. "I thought you were in jail!"

Cassidy giggled, a hand formally over her mouth. "Why Jessie, our Boss broke us out! Wouldn't he do the same for you?"

The trio sweatdropped, knowing what the answer was. Geovanni would never bail them out of jail – they'd ruined too many plans and hadn't brought in any new stolen Pokemon in years.

"Jiraldan may be getting me the three birds, but I'm not happy with just that." Said Geovanni, watching in mild amusement as the two groups of Rockets glared at each other.

Jessie and James perked up upon hearing this, finally looking towards their boss's desk in the direction they knew he was, though he couldn't be seen.

"I'm after Lugia this time," Geovanni went on to say, "And as soon as Jiraldan catches him, I will have all three legendary birds and the mighty Lugia in my grasp."

The trio's mouths dropped, and they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. The last time Lugia had come fourth from the ocean, it had almost meant the destruction of the world – and their boss was going to go after it _still_? It was happening all over again!

"Now leave!" Geovanni's voice lashed out, causing them to jump, "I've already told you too much! Remember what I said!"

"Yes boss!" The three of them bowed quickly before leaving the room as fast as they could.

Once the door snapped shut behind them they leaned up against it, panting.

"I thought for sure we were gonna be fired!" Said Meowth in between breaths.

"Me too!" Answered James, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be!"

"Yeah..I expected much worse." Gasped Jessie.

Finally catching his breath so that his heart was no longer racing, James glanced at Jessie. "So what are we going to do now?"

Meowth frowned up at James, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? We do what the Boss said! We do nothing!"

"But you've seen what happens when the birds are brought together!" James protested, "And this time the twerps might not be nearby to save the world!"

Meowth shrugged. "It's not our problem!"

"James is right," stated Jessie, hand clenched in the air and a determined look upon her face, "We can't just sit back and watch it all happen again! We've got to do something!"

At this, James got stars in his eyes. "Ehhhwhoo!" He squealed, taking Jessie's hands in his own, "Do you think this is our chance to be heroes again?"

Jessie's eyes turned to stars again as she grinned at her partner, "It might be! We're gonna be stars again!"

Meowth sweatdropped, shaking his head. "Oooh boy…why do I ever stay with these idiots?"

Ignoring the cat Pokemon's voice, James let go of Jessie with a thoughtful expression on his face. "But what're we going to do?"

Grabbing a hold of James by the ear, she started dragging him down the hall, Meowth following after them with a sigh.

"I don't know." She declared, "But we'll think of something!"

James nodded happily, despite the pain. Once again they would have to switch sides and help the twerps, but it would be worth it in the end. Not only would the world not be destroyed, but they would get to live and be part of something big. And something big was bound to happen.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Two Overseas

The Power of One : The Continuation 

Chapter Two - Overseas

By Crow Skywalker

-----

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to its original creators, and I am in no way making any money off of this fanfic.

June 6th, 2004 – Finally, another update with a rewritten chapter. Exciting, huh? :P And hey, this chapter is 1500 words longer than the original, so that's a plus. I added an extra scene at the beginning that I hadn't written in the original, and I changed dialogue, description, and lots of other stuff. I tried to add in Misty and Tracey (it was just the Ash and Melody conversation in the original), but the most they say is a line each, lol. Melody kind of took over…and I'm sure I'll get stuff thrown at me for it, but I had to include some of it. Melody _is_ a new addition to the group and she desperately needs more fic time, considering we know little about her from the movie. And yes, I gave her Pokemon…I don't think she actually has any in the movie, but oh well. I chose a few that I thought she might have, and she'll have other ones later on…but shh, those are secrets, lol. Anyway, read and enjoy.

Other Notes – This fic takes place after the second movie, Pokemon 2000, or whatever you want to call it. I've changed some things to fit the fic (Ash is older, for one), and so its AU starting at the end of the movie. No new Pokemon (until he reaches Johto, anyway), no new characters…that kind of AU. And this fic will have Ash/Misty and may or may not have Melody/Tracey and Jessie/James.

Summary – After the second movie, Ash and the gang start off again on a totally new journey – but just what awaits them?

-----

A cool ocean breeze blew through the air, smelling of salt and seaweed. Above, the sun was shining brightly and a lone seagull flew overhead. The soft sound if waves could be heard, lapping against a large boat docked at the shore. The St. Anne II stood in all its glory, awaiting its passengers.

"Got everything, Melody?" Misty questioned as the group walked towards the large boat. It had taken them less than an hour to pack, considering they had to rush to catch the boat. Now, holding Togepi in her arms, Misty was walking beside the girl that she was slowly considering a friend.

Melody shifted the bag on her back, staring at the boat that was about to carry her off. She'd longed to leave the island for years, and now her chance had finally come. She would finally be able to see the world, travelling with her newfound friends. "I think so," she answered. "My sister gave me money, so if there's anything I need I can pick it up if we ever stop off at a city."

A loud horn sounded, causing seagulls to take to the air as it warned that the boat was soon going to be leaving. The group picked up their pace, running down the hill to the docks. A man was standing outside the loading platform, checking his watch as he waited for the passengers. Ash was the first to greet him.

"Sorry we're late," Ash said sheepishly, handing the man his ticket. The man only stared dumbly at the Pikachu on the boy's shoulder, motioning the group onto the platform as they handed over their tickets.

The deck of the St. Anne II was much like the original St. Anne's deck, made for people with lots of money, even though this boat didn't cost as much to ride as the original had. Looking around, Ash met Misty's troubled gaze as they both remembered the last time they'd ridden such a boat. It had sunk, and they'd been trapped inside. If it weren't for their Pokemon, they would have drowned.

Ash forced a smile, hoping that it would comfort her somewhat. "Don't worry Misty, I'm sure this boat is sturdy enough to get us to our destination."

Tracey blinked, looking at them from where he was leaning on a rail, looking down at the water. "Misty's afraid of ships?" He asked, confused. Misty wanted to be a water Pokemon Master – he had thought that Misty would have loved traveling by boat.

"It's a long story," Misty mumbled as she passed by him, heading to the front of the deck, "And I'm only afraid of this boat."

There was another blast of the horn, much louder now and obviously the last before they set out. The man they'd given their tickets to was busy taking away the platform now, and below them the sound of the engines hummed. They'd be leaving any minute now.

Setting his pack down away from the rails of the ship, Ash watched as Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and scurried over to Misty, chirping excitedly. He was glad that Pikachu was enjoying the experience, and grabbing the Pokeballs on his belt, he decided to let his other Pokemon out for a while to enjoy the ride.

"Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Lapras, Snorlax!" He called, throwing all five Pokeballs at once. The Pokeballs snapped open, five figures appearing from the red glow inside.

"Bulba!" The small plant Pokemon grinned happily, taking in its surroundings and wandering off to lie down, letting the sun warm it. Charizard said nothing, just grumbled and blew fire out of its nose before moving into the shade. Squirtle and Lapras made their way towards the pool off to the side, and Snorlax continued to sleep, oblivious to everything going on.

"Wow Ash, you have some neat Pokemon!" Melody commented from where she stood, watching as the Pokemon played and enjoyed the ride.

"Do you have any Pokemon?" Ash asked, suddenly realizing he'd never seen her with any. In the short time he'd known her, he hadn't seen her use a Pokemon once.

Melody smiled and nodded. "Of course. What? You expected me to be Pokemonless? If it weren't for Pokemon, I would have been driven crazy on that island long ago!"

"Really?" Ash was beginning to look a lot more like his normal self, momentarily snapping out of his depressing mood that he'd been in for the past few days. "What ones do you have?"

"I have a Ninetails, Cubone, Jolteon…and a few others," she trailed off secretively with a wink.

"Think we could battle sometime?" Ash asked.

"Sure, all you have to do is ask."

"I'll remember that," Ash smirked, and he left Melody to go talk to Tracey, who was still leaning against the rail, watching the island disappear as the ship moved.

-----

Ash stared out over the ocean as the St. Anne II moved smoothly through the water. They'd been sailing for a long time now, the afternoon sun now setting in the horizon, casting a red glow across the darkening waters. The others had retreated to their rooms, growing tired of looking at nothing but water, plus Misty and Melody had been tired and had decided to take a nap. Tracey had retreated with them, giving Ash his space for a while and insisting that he wanted to use the computer in their room while he could.

Ash had let them go, shrugging, as he had recalled his Pokemon for the evening. He didn't feel like lying down right now, especially when they were so close to their destination. The cool air and the sound of the ocean were refreshing beyond belief, and Ash had stayed to let his mind wander.

Soon, he would be back in his hometown of Pallet, back where he'd grown up and where his mother still lived. She would be happy to see him, he knew, and would probably hug him and embarrass him to death in front of his friends, but that was normal. It wouldn't be the same if she didn't do those things. And with his mother, many other things would be there to welcome him home. His room, his things, the memories.

_You mean the world to me._

Ash shook his head, clearing those thoughts. He'd dwelled in the past for far too long. It would always be there haunting him – the questions, the events – his father. Why had those six small words hit him so hard? His mother had said them, but it was if his father was standing beside him, saying those words he had said so many years ago.

Ash lay his head in his arms, staring down at the moving water. They were a murky black now, and Ash wondered what swam beneath those depths.

_Lugia._

More questions, more unexplained events. He was a normal teenage boy, yet trouble seemed to find him wherever he went. He had seen more, had heard more than most Pokemon researchers had. No one in the world, besides he and his friends, could ever say they had seen the legendary Mew. No one else could say that they saw all three legendary birds together at once, fighting each other. No one else had seen Lugia. And no one, including his friends, had ever ridden on the Pokemon's back. What was so special about him?

_The Chosen One._

Oh yeah, Ash frowned, watching as a Goldeen jump out of the water close to the boat_. Somehow, I was chosen to be this 'Chosen One'._ He stood up straight, watching as the Goldeen disappeared back into the dark waters. _But why was I chosen, out of all the people in the world?_

"Pika?"

Ash looked over his shoulder to see Pikachu walking slowly towards him on all fours, ears lowered. The Pokemon could sense Ash's current mood, and was gazing up at Ash questioningly. With one jump, it managed to latch onto Ash's shoulder and sat there, gazing at its master as if to ask, _'what are you thinking? What's wrong?'_

Ash shook his head, forcing a smile. "It's nothing, Pikachu."

A flash of movement to his right caught his attention, and he turned his gaze away from his Pokemon. Melody was now leaning back on against the rail next to him as she stared across the deck at the setting sun. She didn't speak for a few minutes, and Ash began to wonder if she even knew he was there.

"You and Pikachu are pretty close, huh?" She finally spoke, her voice soft. She finally looked up at him, smiling at him and Pikachu.

Ash nodded, looking back at the water. "Pikachu was my first Pokemon. We've been together since the start, and we're the best of friends.."

"What about you and Misty?" Melody suddenly asked, interrupting him.

Ash's gaze turned back to her, and he gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Melody noted his confusion, but also the startled look he'd first had when she'd asked. "Are you guys _just_ friends or what?"

"Just friends, nothing more." He shrugged, once again looking away.

Melody looked slightly amused. Was Ash uncomfortable with this topic? Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "You sure about that?"

Ash decided it was time to change the subject, instead, asking her, "What about you?"

Melody looked surprised for a moment, the tables being turned. Finally, she waved a hand with a small smile. "Nah, I've never really had anyone like that. I've never had a boyfriend. The island folks just…didn't suit me, you know?"

Ash nodded. He could understand that. He'd grown up in Pallet Town knowing all the kids there, and he could never picture going out with any of the girls he had known there. They were more like sisters to him and just weren't girlfriend material. Growing up in small places was like that. "You grew up with them, so you probably knew them too well. I have that problem at home."

"What about Misty?" The conversation suddenly turned back to him again, "How well do you know her?"

Ash shrugged. "We've known each other for a long time, but I feel like we don't really know each other. We both never talk about the past, our families, or anything like that. It's usually always about Pokemon, that damn bike I owe her…or we just argue about something stupid." He sighed and shook his head, careful of Pikachu, "We argue way too much."

"So that's the problem?" Melody asked, turning around so that she could look at the water below.

"I…don't know," He admitted, and he suddenly looked at her, "But if you're trying to hook us up or something, you can forget it. We argue too much, Misty would never go for it, and I don't lik-" He was interrupted when Melody pointed across the ocean.

"Isn't that Pallet Town?"

Looking at what she was pointing at, Ash narrowed his eyes to see better. It was a distance away, but he could see the familiar houses and buildings, especially the Research Center. "I'd better go get the others.."

Melody grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he could go. "Nah, let me do it. You stay here." And before he could protest, she was already skipping off to find Misty and Tracey.

Ash sighed again, looking back at the familiar land glowing in the evening sun.

Home…I'm finally home… 

He smiled to himself, thinking of his mother who was awaiting his arrival. He had phoned her earlier, telling her that he was returning home for a while to take a break. The break wouldn't be long, maybe a few days to a week, but none the less, it would be a visit home. The only problem he could see with it was Gary. His mother had spoken Gary's name during the small amount of time they were talking, and it turned out that Gary was also home for a while. No matter, Ash wasn't about to let Gary get in his way. Nothing was going to ruin his time at home.

At the sound of footsteps, Ash turned to face his awaiting friends. "Ready to hit the water?"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter Three Welcome Home

The Power of One : The Continuation

Chapter Three – Welcome Home

By Crow Skywalker

-----

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to its original creators, and I am in no way making any money off of this fanfic.

June 10, 2004 – Rewrite # 4. There's not much of a difference between this and the original. I rewrote the first part, but the last bit is exactly the same. Spelling and grammar has been fixed and all that. It's only 400 words longer.

Other Notes – This fic takes place after the second movie, Pokemon 2000, or whatever you want to call it. I've changed some things to fit the fic (Ash is older, for one), and so its AU starting at the end of the movie. No new Pokemon (until he reaches Johto, anyway), no new characters…that kind of AU. And this fic will have Ash/Misty and may or may not have Melody/Tracey and Jessie/James.

Summary – After the second movie, Ash and the gang start off again on a totally new journey – but just what awaits them?

-----

It hadn't taken them long to get to Pallet Town, with a little help from Ash's water Pokemon, Lapras. The ride had been short, with Ash, Misty, Melody and Tracey riding on the Pokemon's back, and had taken a little over ten minutes. Now they were on land again, just a short walk to Pallet Town.

Petting the Pokemon, Ash thanked her as he pulled a Pokeball off his belt. He held it open, the small red and white ball snapping open and a red glow surrounding the Pokemon in front of him. "You can rest now." The Pokemon disappeared into the ball and it snapped close. With a smile, he turned to his friends. "Ready?"

The group nodded, Misty raising her arms as she stretched tiredly. Night was almost upon them, and she'd been up since early that morning. "Come on, let's go," she yawned.

"Aww," Melody teased as they began walking in the direction of the houses nearby, "I think Misty's tired!"

"I'm a little tired myself," Tracey admitted. "I can't wait to be able to sit down for a while."

"Me too," Ash said, walking past the house closest the edge of Pallet. Suddenly, he threw his arms out and whirled around excitedly, glad to be home. "This is it! Pallet Town!"

"Duh, Ash. I think we've figured that one out already." Misty muttered, looking around the familiar town. She'd been there a few times in the past, and she was used to the houses spaced far apart, the friendly people, and everything else about the small town.

Ash chose to ignore her, turning to Tracey and Melody, who had never been in Pallet Town before. "You guys are going to stay at my house, right? The town's so small that we don't even have a Pokemon Center or a Gym."

Misty fumed, noticing Ash had excluded her. "What about me?"

Ash turned to her with a grin on his face. "You can sleep outside."

She scowled in response, her hand reaching behind her to get her famous mallet.

Ash saw this, and backing away slowly, he raised his hands in front of him for defense. "I'm joking, Misty! You know that you're always welcome in my house! My mom loves you!" He assured her, casually putting his arm around her and leading her down the dirt road, the other two in tow. Misty blushed, the mallet suddenly forgotten.

"They make quite the couple," Tracey whispered behind them, and Pikachu, who had fallen back to walk with Tracey and Melody, 'chuu'd in agreement.

Melody nodded, too busy taking in her surroundings. This was her first time on the mainland, and she wasn't used to it. The town looked much like her own, however, being small with quite a few people living in it.

They followed Ash for quite a while, talking among themselves and listening to Ash and Misty argue about one thing or another. Finally, Ash turned from the main road and started up a stone path that lead to what they assumed was his house. This was confirmed when Ash opened the door.

"Mom?" Ash called, Pikachu running in through the crack of the door before he could even open it all the way. Ash motioned for his friends to come in. "Hello?" Mom? Are you home?"

A woman appeared in the kitchen doorway followed by a Mr. Mime, and before Ash could even blink, he felt arms wrap around him tightly in a hug.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so glad you're home!" She cried, tears running down her face. "Are you alright?"

Ash struggled to breathe, pushing his mom away gently. "It's okay, mom. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that..." She started as she let go of Ash, but decided not to say anything. "Its nothing, Ash. I'm just really worried about you, that's all." Her gaze turned to the other three people standing behind her son, and the familiar yellow Pokemon who immediately jumped up into her now empty arms. "Why hello Pikachu, I'm glad to see you home safe and sound too." She studied the others, "Misty? Is that really you?" She immediately pushed past Ash, who sweatdropped as his mom hugged the girl. "Nice to see you too."

Coughing, Tracey extended a hand. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum, my name is Tracey. I believe we met on the island a while back, but we never got a chance to really talk."

Mrs. Ketchum let go of Misty to take the boy's hand. "Its nice to meet you too. Ash has been talking a lot about you, and I'm glad that I'm finally getting to meet you in person."

Melody was the next to step up, and smiled sweetly at the older lady. "My name is Melody. We haven't had the chance to talk either, but since I'm new to the group, nobody else knows much about me either." She laughed.

Mrs. Ketchum shook hands with her also, looking around at the crowd her son had brought home. "I take it you'll be staying here with Ash for a while?" They nodded, and she continued, "You're all welcome to stay...there's always lots of room, and it would be nice to have more people around to talk to."

They nodded as they took off their shoes and headed in to the living room, which was as clean as always, thanks to Mr. Mime.

"Thanks mom," Said Ash as he took off his backpack and threw it on the couch, "We really appreciate it."

Mrs. Ketchum watched as the tired travelers all sunk down warily to rest after their long journey. "Anyone hungry?"

-----

"So Ash...why did you decide to return home?"

The group was now seated around the Ketchum's kitchen table, engrossed in the food they had been served. The food on the boat hadn't been the greatest, and it had been a while since they had eaten a good home cooked meal – and Mrs. Ketchum was an awesome cook.

He shrugged at first, having his mouth full of food, but as soon as he swallowed it, he answered. "I don't know, really. I just felt the need to come back – before I start out for the Johto League, that is."

"Even more chances to get lost," Misty rolled her eyes while pushing food around her plate, "I can't wait."

Melody and Tracey exchanged glances at this, and Tracey winked before asking, "Does this mean you'll be going with us? I thought you might want to go home for a while, visit your sisters and all that…"

She looked up, startled, and blushing, answered, "Well, no...I mean...he still owes me a bike!"

Both Melody and Tracey sweatdropped, Tracey's plan to put Misty on the spot failing.

Ash, however, who had not caught on, was the next to speak. "You'll get your bike back...don't worry."

"Well I'd better, Mr. Pokemon Master!"

Before the fight could continue, Mrs. Ketchum spoke up. "So you'll be leaving soon? Perhaps you should visit Professor Oak before you leave, and that young lad...what was his name? Rock?"

Ash looked up at this. "You mean Brock? He's here in Pallet Town?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded. "After we returned, Professor Ivy asked Brock to stay here and help out Professor Oak," She stated, "Although he didn't look too happy with the new arrangements...but yes, he's been here in Pallet since we came back."

"Hey Ash," Misty said suddenly, "Maybe Brock would like to come along as well? Then there would be five of us...less chances of us getting lost," She added, before continuing quickly, "And Brock only stayed behind the last time because of Professor Ivy...and now she's gone. Besides, there's supposed to be all kinds of new Pokemon in the Johto region. He'd be very interested, being a Breeder and all."

Ash just blinked and stared at her for a moment. "You know Misty..you're right. When we go to visit Professor Oak, we'll ask Brock if he wants to come. We could use his cooking skills," He laughed lightly.

"I'd like to meet this Brock," Tracey said as he finished off the last bit of his supper, "And I'll be meeting Professor Oak in the process. I can't wait..." He looked over at Melody and smiled, "He's my hero you know."

"He's a world known Pokemon scientist," Melody added, "I'd like to meet him as well."

"Well then you'll get to meet them tomorrow." Said Mrs. Ketchum, picking up the dirty dishes and laying them in the kitchen sink, "Its getting late," She observed, looking out the window above the sink, "I think you guys should hit the sack – you must all be very tired."

Pikachu, who had been happily eating his ketchup supper, yawned in reply.

"Well that settles it," Mrs. Ketchum stated in a motherly nature, her hands on her hips. "No arguments. I want you kids to get your rest."

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Ash asked, trying not to let the yawning catch on. After the long journey and home cooked meal, he was definitely not going to object to sleep.

Well, Misty can sleep with you..." Melody began.

"No way!" Both Ash and Misty yelled, blushing and looking away from each other.

Mrs. Ketchum blinked at this, "Sleep with Misty? Does that mean they're.."

"Mother!" Ash stared at her unbelievingly. "I'm fifteen! How could you think such things??"

"Its only normal to date girls when you're at this age." Mrs. Ketchum pointed out, "And Misty is a very nice girl – she'll make a lovely wife." She ignored the blushing Misty, and the other two as they giggled. "I just wish you'd told me sooner that you and Misty are an item."

Sighing in embarrassment, Ash put his head down on the table and "But we aren't!" could barely be heard.

"So is this the real reason you came home?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, looking between her son and Misty, "To tell me that you've finally started dating Misty? Because I could have told you earlier that you two made a perfect couple!"

"Argh..." Ash groaned, pretending not to hear what his mother was saying. However, it was kind of hard since she was talking so excitedly, and Tracey and Melody were almost falling off their chairs from laughing.

It was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Four Nightmares

****

The Power of One : The Continuation

By Crow Skywalker

~*~

Disclaimer – Don't own Pokemon or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – Don't worry, I got the next seven chapters all set up and planned out – lots of fun yet to come ^_~

Chapter Summary – After waking up from nightmares about is father, Ash decides to take a walk – only to run in to yet another nightmare.

Warnings/Pairings – Contains spoilers for the movie. Ash/Misty, Melody/Tracey.

~*~ 
****

----------

__

Chapter Four – Nightmares

----------

__

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

A little boy, not much older than four looked up at his father with glowing eyes. "You'll come back soon, right?"

The elder man nodded, smiling down at his son as he picked up the small boy and spun him around, laughing as the boy giggled. "Of course I will! Before you know it, I'll be back from my journey and we'll all be together again!"

"Promise?" The boy asked as his father put him back down.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master...and making the journey is a lot of hard work, but I'll hurry and come home to you and your mother. Cross my heart and hope to die." He smiled, making an invisible cross across his chest.

****

Hope to die....

Ash rolled over in his sleep, his eyes clenched hard. It was another dream – a memory from long ago. A memory of his long forgotten father, who had disappeared when he was at such a young age. Rolling over again in his sleep, Ash knew this nightmare – the nightmare that had plagued his childhood ever since it happened – his father's death.

A flash of light – lightning, a terrible explosion. Fire everywhere...people helplessly caught inside. His father...waving to him as the flames engulfed him, never to be seen again. __

Another flash, and a young Ash and his mother were seeing the man off.

"I love you both, don't forget that." He smiled at them both, then looked down at his small son, "You mean the world to me..."

****

You mean the world to me...

Ash woke up with a start, and sat heavily breathing, trying to calm himself. Pikachu, who had been awaken in the process of Ash's mumbling and tossing and turning, stared up at him with worried eyes.

"Pika?"

For a moment, Pikachu didn't think that his master had heard him, but sighed as Ash finally looked up, with recognition in his eyes.

"Pikachu?"

"Chuuu...." Pikachu frowned up at his friend, knowing that something was terribly wrong with Ash.

"It's nothing Pikachu...Don't worry." Ash sighed, combing a hand through his bed tousled hair. "Just a nightmare."

"Pi Pi Pika Pi Chu?"

"Would I like to talk about it?" Ash blinked, thinking this over. Sure, he'd had the same dream before – but not in quite a few years now. That had been the most disturbing part of the dream. That, and his seeing his father trapped inside the burning building. As a child, he had only been told that his father had died that way – he had not seen it for himself. Maybe it was his conscious mind taking over. They had never found the body after all. "It...It was a dream about my father."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked curiously. Ash had never spoken of his father – all he knew was that he left when Ash was very young.

"Yeah...my father." Ash nodded, an now absent look in his eyes.

Pikachu crawled up into his best friend's lap. "Chu?"

"He left me and my mom..."to become the greatest Pokemon Master ever", he said." Ash frowned, eyes still absent, and staring at the covers of his bed as if they weren't there – he wasn't there. "He never returned – they said he died in the explosion, Pikachu...but nobody really knew....since his body was never found." He paused for a moment, before continuing, "He's always in my dream – waving goodbye...but I can never bring myself to think of him as dead."

"Pika chu." The small electrical rodent said, trying his best to hug his master and friend.

Ash blinked, and smiled down at his favorite Pokemon. "Thanks Pikachu. I needed that."

After a few more minutes, Pikachu had finally calmed Ash down enough to lie back down, and cuddled back into his master's side. Sleep soon took over, and he was snoring soundly.

Ash, however, did not return to the land of dreams.

----------

As the morning sun started to rise, and Ash's room started to brighten, Ash sighed. There was no sense in trying to sleep now – he could never sleep when it was light. So, quietly, as to not wake Pikachu, he crawled out of his bed and got dressed. Making sure he had his official league hat, the red hat that he rarely went anywhere without, he quietly left and closed the door behind him.

Stepping out into the hall, he guessed that nobody was up except for him. He guessed it was sometime around five or six in the morning. The others wouldn't be getting up for another few hours, although his mom would probably be up sooner, to start breakfast and the daily chores. The perfect time to escape without anyone noticing he was gone.

And so he did - grabbing his Pokebelt from where it hung safely, he locked it onto his waist tightly, just in case anything should come up.

Closing the door silently behind him, he took a big breath of the fresh air, and looked up at the morning sky. Already it was getting brighter and brighter, and listening quietly, he could hear the sounds of awakening animals as they went about their daily routine. It was going to be a day just like any other.

"Hey Ashy-boy! How come you're here? Geez, and I thought I was going to have a good holiday – and here you are to ruin it!"

Ash snapped out of his trance at that voice. He'd been walking for a while now, and looking up from the ground, he saw that he'd walked himself into a lush green forest. Ahead of him stood a grassy opening – and the person he least wanted to see. His own real life nightmare. "Mwa...Gary?"

"Seems you remember my name." The other boy frowned, hands on his hips. "Good going loser, you remembered something right for once!"

"Argh...take that back!" Ash's hands were clenched tight at his sides. He was not in the mood for this.

"Make me." Said Gary smugly, challenging Ash.

Grabbing for a Pokeball, Ash smirked. "If it's a Pokemon battle you want – then its a Pokemon battle you're going to get."

"You read my mind Ashy-boy." The other replied, reaching for a Pokeball as well. "Just a little one on one, to prove that I'm still better than you."

"You wish." Grumbled Ash, who pulled his hat to the side in determination, and threw out the Pokeball of his choice. "Charizard! Go!"

The ball flew through the air before stopping, a light emitting from it. When the light died down, a large dragon like Pokemon stood in its place, taking in its surroundings. Seeing Gary, it growled, smoke emitting from its nostrils.

"Nice going there genius." Gary smiled, "Use a Pokemon that doesn't even obey you most of the time." He threw out his Pokeball, his large Arcanine appearing. "I choose you, Arcanine. Lets fight fire with fire."

Ash stood his ground, glaring at his enemy and opponent. It was true, Charizard rarely paid attention to him – but he had helped out Ash when he had needed him in the legendary bird incident – and Ash was hoping that maybe he would do the same this time too. "Lets show him Charizard!"

The large lizard acknowledged him by taking fighting stance, and breathing another huff of smoke, which amazed Ash. Charizard was actually going to listen to him? Perhaps the whole 'Chosen One' part Ash had played had taught Charizard that Ash was worthy of being his master? Ash didn't know or care at the moment – for the battle had already begun.

"Arcanine! Take down!"

Charizard didn't need to wait for Ash's command, because he caught the dog in mid-air, and swung it back down to the ground.

Gary was shocked. One of his best Pokemon had just been thrown aside like some rag doll..by a overgrown lizard? No way! "Arcanine! Ember!"

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash ordered, before Arcanine could start its attack.

Both fire attacks met with an explosion, fighting to make their marks. Charizard's, however, seemed to be gaining the upper hand, and Gary saw this.

"Arcanine, dodge! Try take down again!"

The large fire wolf stopped its attack, and side stepped as Charizard's continued, crisping the foliage around them. It then started running at him at full speed, intent on its next attack.

"Charizard! Fire spin!"

Charizard had just finished its flame thrower attack, and now sent a more powerful fire attack at its opponent. The fire swirled, surrounding its opponent, who yelped as the fire nipped and burned at its fur.

"Arcanine! Ember!"

But Arcanine was engulfed in the flame, and Gary's words went unheard.

"Finish it, Charizard!"

Stopping its attack, Charizard took to the air, it's long orange wings carrying it effortlessly. Seeing its stunned opponent, it quickly seized it, lifting it high into the air. Ash smiled at this. Charizard had practically read his mind – there was no need for an attack order.

Stopping high up into the sky, the large Pokemon looked down at the ground below it. The dog Pokemon, who finally came to and had started struggling at first, soon stopped, and whimpered as it saw how far up it was. Don't worry, Charizard thought silently, you'll soon be back down on the ground. And, lifting the dog, he began his seismic toss attack.

Arcanine crashed to the ground below it, knocked out – Charizard landing next to it, as if it was nothing. Gary, however, was not pleased...not at all.

"You cheated – there was no way you could have beaten my Pokemon with this," He looked at Charizard, who blew smoke threateningly in his direction, "this sorry excuse for a Pokemon!"

"I did not!" Ash glared, "How could I?" He watched as Gary called his beaten Pokemon back.

Gary, who seemed still steamed, could not come up with an answer. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ash countered, calling Charizard back as well.

"I was trying to catch myself a few Pokemon." Gary sneered, and continued, "There's a rumor going around Pallet that flocks of birds – mainly Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot – are gathering in the forests near Pallet, so I figured I'd get up early and see if I could sack myself a Pidgeot. What's your excuse?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Ash replied, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Ashy-boy." Said Gary snidely as he passed Ash on the way Ash had just come, which seemed to be the only way back to Pallet. "And by the way," He said, not bothering to turn and face his enemy, "Professor Oak has been wanting to talk to you. In fact, I was supposed to go get you this later on this morning – but since you've already managed to ruin _my_ morning this early, you might as well follow me back now."

Ash blinked, watching his enemy's back as he left. Professor _Oak wants to see me?_ _I wonder what for?_ He sighed, giving in. Might as well go see. So, hands in his pockets, he followed Gary back into the town of Pallet, and to the largest building in the small town – Oak's research lab.

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter Five Old Friends

****

The Power of One : The Continuation

By Crow Skywalker

~*~

Disclaimer – Don't own Pokemon or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – Another chapter up and done...and a first battle scene, although only a small one. Notice how the story line is starting to change from the anime, *a lot*...because instead of just three in the group, there's going to be five, maybe more later on. Another thing, the characters may be ooc, but just remember, they went from being like, 12-13 to 15-16 in the fic ^^;

Chapter Summary – Professor Oak wants to know more about Ash's experience, and the question comes up – Will Brock join them in their journey?

Warnings/Pairings – Contains spoilers for the movie. Ash/Misty, Tracey/Melody.

~*~ 
****

----------

__

Chapter Five – Old Friends

----------

"Gary? Is that you?"

After walking in silence, Ash and Gary had arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory, and Ash wasn't surprised to find anyone up. Professor Oak was a scientist, so he, too, was probably up at the crack of dawn, working on some new studies.

"Yeah Gramps, it's me. Brought the loser here with me." Gary answered, casually walking into the room where the voice had come from, Ash following behind.

The room was rather large, with Pokemon stuff scattered around. Just glancing around the room, Ash could see Pokeballs of different colors, rejuvenation machines, paperwork of all sorts of things related to Pokemon. What caught his eye was a large clock on a nearby table, which seemed to be built into a Pokeball. Reading the time, Ash blinked. 8:23...have I really been gone all that long? He shrugged. Must have lost track of time.

Professor Oak, who had been busily working on something at what seemed to be a desk – Ash wasn't sure, due to the amount of paper and books stacked high on it, turned to great them. "Ash! I've been wondering when you'd get here! I need to ask you some things," He looked at Gary, who seemed slightly interested, and then back to Ash, as if it were a secret. "Things only you would know."

"Ash – know something? Now that's fairly funny." Gary smirked, losing interest right away. "But I have to go. There's more Pokemon out there for me to see and catch." With a slight wave, he was off, leaving the two together.

"Arrogant, my grandson is, isn't he?" Said Oak, turning full attention to Ash.

Ash could only nod. "Why did you want to see me Professor?"

"Well Ash..."

"Professor? How would you like your eggs done?" Called a voice, and Ash turned to soon see Brock walk into the room, holding a steaming pan. "Scrambled, I hope?"

"Brock!" The younger boy smiled in recognition. It seemed Brock hadn't changed at all. Same messy brown hair, squinty eyes, outfit – and a love for cooking.

"Ash?" Brock noticed their visitor and smiled as well. "Good to see you man!"

"Same."

"So how have you been? I heard bits and pieces of..." Brock dumped the pile of eggs on a plate that was on Oak's desk.

"Fine." Ash answered quickly.

"I see. I just thought the whole thing that went on with the birds would –"

"That's one of the reasons Ash is here, Brock." Professor Oak spoke up. "Ash," He turned to the younger boy, "I need you to tell me more about your experience – the three titans have never been studied, never mind this – what did you call it? Lugia? You're the only one who has witnessed all of this up close and personal."

Ash hesitated for a moment. The whole experience – it had been rather great – and sure, he was willing to share it – but for some reason he felt that he shouldn't. If any information of this ever got out, then people from all over would be trying to catch the magnificent birds. "Professor Oak – I'm not sure.."

"Don't worry Ash, this will all be confidential – between us and the more trusted scientists." He seemed to read Ash's mind.

Ash nodded at this, satisfied. "Sure."

Brock was a bit shocked at Ash's hesitance. Ash had always been big headed when it came to Pokemon – and he didn't seem to want anyone to know about his little experience. He had thought that Ash would have been overly willing to tell what had happened, but perhaps he was wrong. Maybe Ash had grown up a bit since Brock had last seen him – or maybe Ash had changed.

He watched as the conversation continued, and Ash took a seat in one of the more cleaner chairs. He shrugged to himself. Maybe Ash had changed after all.

----------

"Ash Ketchum!" A voice yelled, and a angry redhead charged towards him, "Where have you been??"

From behind her, two people also emerged from the Ketchum house, confused looks on their faces. At the sight of Ash, they both realized what all the commotion was about.

Ash had left earlier that morning, not telling anyone where he had gone – not even his own trusted Pokemon, Pikachu. They had all awoken to find that he had disappeared, which was very strange, because he would never leave Pikachu behind for any length of time, no matter what. Shrugging this off, although Misty had been very worried, they had went about their day – but their worry increased every hour that Ash did not show. Now, it was very late in the afternoon, and a beautiful sunset painted the horizon – and Ash had finally showed up, only to be greeted by a very angry Misty meeting him halfway up the walk.

"Well?" She demanded, hands on her hips, "Do you think you can just wander off for the day without telling anyone, and expect us not to worry?"

"Well..uhh..." Ash started, but was interrupted by Melody.

"Awww! How cute! Ash's girlfriend is worried about him!" She laughed, causing Misty to turn to red.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"You aren't?" Melody asked, then looked thoughtful. "Then maybe Ash snuck out to meet his girlfriend from Pallet."

"Girlfriend...from Pallet?" Misty asked, blinking. "Who'd go out with _him_?"

"Well," Tracey pointed out, "He's a very good Pokemon trainer – he treats his Pokemon with a lot of respect, which girls like in a guy, and he's been top trainer in the last two leagues..."

"He's fairly generous," Melody started to point out, "A good friends, always willing to help others.."

Ash just stood there, sweatdropping – it was like he wasn't even there.

"Okay, okay...he's a okay guy...so what?" Misty muttered, outnumbered.

"And he's not bad looking either," Melody pointed out, winking.

"...And he's saved the world a few times." Came a voice, and Misty spun around to see Brock, who seemed to just arrive. "Chicks seem to go for that kind of thing."

"Brock!" She gasped, "When did you get here?"

"Just then – Ash asked me over for supper, and I had a few things to do before I left to come here." He answered.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" She pulled him into a small hug. "It's been so long since we've really talked!"

He nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the two unfamiliar figures.

Ash was the first to notice his confusion. "Oh! Brock, this is Melody and Tracey. I don't think you've met them. Melody, Tracey – this is the one and only Brock."

Both teens shook hands, and after the "Nice to meet you's", Ash continued, "We met Tracey shortly after we left Professor Ivy's – he draws Pokemon – and Melody here, we met on Shamouti Island [A/N: Hope this is right...if not, this is what it'll be called from now on ^^; ]. She helped a lot, since she knew her way around the islands, and knew more about the legend and prophecy."

"So Misty," Melody grinned evilly after all introductions were made, and grabbing hold of Ash's arm, "Since Ash isn't your boyfriend, then can I have him?"

"Wahh..." Ash blinked, confused, before he was pulled off towards the house.

"Hey!" Misty shouted after them ,"Come back here – I'm not done yelling at Ash!"

She ran after them, Melody laughing the whole way.

Brock just shook his head, sighing. "Nothing's changed."

"I take it you've seen those two fawning over each other as well?" Asked Tracey, staring after them.

Brock nodded. "They've been at it for years – if only they knew they were actually doing it."

Tracey nodded as well, before they both headed into the house for supper.

----------

"So you were at Professor Oak's?" Questioned Misty as she poked another mouthful of spaghetti into her mouth.

After finally settling down, Mrs. Ketchum had announced that supper was just about cooked, and Ash had helped his mother set the table for their guests. He was glad to get away from everyone – with all the chat and laughter. Now, they were all seated once again around the kitchen table, eating their supper happily.

Ash nodded, twirling the spaghetti around his fork. "Professor Oak wanted to see me about the Lugia business – for research studies and such. I guess we kind of lost time...I didn't think it was so late until I saw the sun setting."

The conversation continued, and Ash and Misty explained to Brock everything that had happened since they had last seen him. Then, finally, Ash brought up the Johto League.

"The Johto League?" He asked as he finished off the last of his supper, "I think I've heard of it – it's a fair way away from here, I believe. Its a nice boat ride, and as far from what I heard, the only way to get there would be to catch the St. Annabelle at Vermillion City. Its a long journey, but it will definitely be worth your while Ash – there's all kinds of new Pokemon over there, and many more being discovered. I know I'd go if I had the chance."

Ash looked up at his other friends, who nodded and smiled in support, and then back to Brock. "That's why I brought it up –" He paused slightly, "We were wondering if you'd like to come with us – I mean, you want to be a Pokemon breeder...and this would be a awesome experience for you.."

Brock jumped up, almost knocking his seat over. "Would I ever!" He grinned, "Just imagine the different kinds of Pokemon to see – and all the girls! I wonder if they have Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny over there..."

Ash and Misty sweatdropped. It was the same old girl crazy Brock they had always known.

"So that's a yes?" Asked Misty, who already knew the answer.

"Of course! I've missed travelling around with you guys – how ever did you manage without my cooking?"

"Er..." Ash started, "I'm not sure, really. Take out, mainly – Tracey here knows all the greatest places."

Tracey could only smile and blush slightly. "Hey – I've been around."

Melody blinked and stared at him, a thought coming to her mind. "Hey Trace," She started, using the nickname she had started calling him, "Heading over to the Johto must be a great experience for you as well – I mean, you get to draw all these new Pokemon..."

He nodded, smiling at her, "I can't wait – but I want to meet Professor Oak before we leave.."

"When are you guys leaving anyway?" Brock asked suddenly, and all eyes turned to Ash.

"Well...uhm...I was thinking maybe a week?" He looked at the others, who seemed happy enough with that.

"A week it is then." He finished, smiling.

----------

"Butch! Cassidy!" A voice boomed through the darkened room, and over the intercom, "Get in here!"

It didn't take long for the two Rockets to arrive, ready to serve their Boss.

"I know you must be really busy with my new assignment, but I want you to do a little side quest –" The voice coming from the shadow covered man sitting behind the large desk, "There has been a strange finding – a Pokeball. An old friend of mine named Professor Oak has it at the moment – but I want that Pokeball in Team Rocket's clutches as soon as possible."

Both Rockets bowed in respect of their Boss' orders. "Yes Boss. Its a privilege to have such a task – even if it is a mere easy one."

"All you have to do is steal this Pokeball." The Boss, Geovanni, stated, "By any means. Don't let anyone get in your way – and if they do, you have my permission to do away with them."

The both nodded.

"This Pokeball may bring the uprising of Team Rocket – even more, when we have the birds."

"Don't worry Boss." Cassidy smirked, "We will not fail. We can be trusted, unlike some other Rockets we all know."

"Good. Now you may leave."

Bowing slightly once more, they took leave. They had a job to do.

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter Six The Journey Begins

****

The Power of One : The Continuation

By Crow Skywalker

~*~

Disclaimer – Don't own Pokemon or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – 

Chapter Summary – Ash and co start off on their new journey – what new things await them?

Warnings/Pairings – Contains spoilers for the movie. Otherwise, there will be Ash/Misty and Melody/Tracey.

~*~
****

----------

__

Chapter Six – The Journey Begins

----------

The week passed fast – while Misty, Brock and Ash caught up, Tracey and Melody spent a lot of time together, and over to Professor Oak's. For the time being, Tracey had managed to convince Oak to let him help, and Oak was very pleased to meet the boy. The rest of the time they all spent together talking, getting to know each other, and just plain relaxing. By the end of the week, the group of trainers were well ready for the journey ahead of them.

"Are you sure you have everything Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked worriedly as the group of teens put on their shoes, ready to start off with the dawn of the early morning.

Ash nodded, struggling with his shoe laces.

"Money? Toothbrush? Clean underwear?"

"Mooom!" Ash groaned, embarrassed.

"Just making sure, honey," She frowned, hands on her hips, "I don't want people to say I sent you off with dirty underwear – I'd be a bad mother."

Ash decided not to say anything more, since it would only lead to more embarrassment. So, keeping his head down, he finished with his shoes, and stood, stretching. Meanwhile, Pikachu managed to jump upon his shoulder, which was his normal sitting place when travelling.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Tracey said, a bit uncomfortably. He was the first one at the door, and was about to step out and give the others more room. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you Tracey." Mrs. Ketchum smiled and gave her good-byes to the others as well.

"Now Ash," She said once everyone had left, and Ash was the last to go, "Make sure you phone me often, so I know that you didn't get lost or anything. And keep me on an update on what's going on! Last time I came across you in the middle of a big fight between those bird Pokemon – I want you to be careful."

"Yes mom," Ash nodded as he leaned in to give her a good-bye hug. "Take care of yourself." He looked down at her faithful Mr. Mime, "And you take care of her as well."

"Mime!" It nodded in understanding.

Backing away, Ash looked at his mother one last time before turning and heading out the door. His friends were waiting for him, and as he joined them, they smiled and waved to Mrs. Ketchum as they once again started their journey – the five of them. But they did not get far before..

"Hey Ashy boy!"

Ash groaned and looked up to see Gary and his Eevee running towards them, waving his hands. "Wait up!"

"What do you want Gary?"

Gary finally stopped in front of them, taking big breaths from his run. "Its not what I want, its more like what Gramps wants.."

"Ash! Ash!"

The group turned in the direction that Gary had come from to see Professor Oak running towards them as well.

"Yes, thank you Gary – for stopping them. I feared that I would never catch up." Oak gasped as he reached them, and Gary nodded and left in the direction he had come in. "Ash," Oak finally found his breath and stood up straight. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Ash blinked curiously. "Wha..?"

Rummaging through his coat pockets, Professor Oak finally produced a odd colored Pokeball and held it out for the group to see. "This, Ash, is the latest discovery – the GS ball. It's a very mysterious Pokeball, since nobody has ever been able to open it yet – and a lot of people would like to get their hands on it. I'd like to entrust you with this ball – I think that you would be able to protect it very well, and maybe you could find out the answer on how to unlock it on your journey."

Ash took the ball, speechless, and stared at it in his own hands. Indeed, there was something odd about it – but perhaps it was only his imagination that it jerked ever so slightly in his hand, and that it seemed to be very warm. Looking at the others, he saw that nobody else seemed to notice for they were too caught up in what Professor Oak was saying. Shrugging, he locked it on to his Pokebelt with his other Pokeballs.

"I'm sure Ash will take very good care of it." Was what Brock was saying when Ash rejoined the conversation.

Ash nodded and smiled at the Professor. "I'll do my best to uncover the secret."

Professor Oak patted Pikachu on its head and returned the smile. "Take care of yourself and your friends, and enjoy your journey."

The group nodded and watched as Professor Oak walked off.

"What do you think is actually in the ball?" Melody asked curiously.

Ash shrugged and continued walking, the others following as well.

"I bet it's a water Pokemon of some sort!" Misty exclaimed, starry eyed.

"Or a rock Pokemon!" Brock added.

"Maybe it's a new Pokemon. I wonder what it would be like?"

Unclasping it from his belt, Ash held it up to get a better look. At his touch the ball immediately began to warm as it had before, and holding it in his hand now, he could clearly see it move in the slightest. "Hey! Guys! Look at this!"

The rest of the group had started arguing over what kind of Pokemon it could be, or if it was even a Pokemon at all. They all stopped when Ash spoke, wondering why he had a strange look on his face.

"What is it Ash?" Misty was the first to ask.

"Do you see –" But Ash had already noticed that once the others had stopped their bickering and started listening to him, the ball had went dead, as if it didn't want the others to know about its strange behavior. Ash poked at it, hoping to get a reaction. There was none. "Strange.."

"What's strange?"

"Nothing.." Ash guessed that maybe it really was his imagination playing tricks on him, and snapped it back onto his belt. "You guys ready for Viridian City?" He asked instead.

Brock already had his map out, making sure they were going the right way. "We should be there before dark."

"Oh! I've never been to Vermillion City!" Melody grinned evilly at Misty before adding, "You'll have to show me around Ash!"

"Yeah well...it won't take us that long to get there, I still remember my first day out in these woods.."

"And I still remember the bike you stole from me that day!" Came Misty's annoyed voice from behind him. "The same one you still owe me Mr. Ketchum!"

"Yes Misty, I know, okay? You remind me every day that I owe you a new bike! How could I forget!" Ash shot back, causing Pikachu's ears to lower. Pikachu hated when Ash and Misty fought like this.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to remind you every day if you'd pay it back." Misty crossed her arms. Pikachu sighed – they were going to start fighting again if he didn't do something quick. Gathering his electricity, he prepared to shock them both – but didn't get the chance.

"Ashy, so after Viridian, where are we headed again?" Melody took Ash's arm, leading him away from Misty before they could continue their fight. Behind her Misty fumed, but Melody pretended not to notice. "We're catching the St. Annabelle?"

Ash nodded, secretly glad that Melody had interrupted his and Misty's little fight. He hated fighting with her, and he didn't want the first day of their journey ruined. "Well, we're taking the longer route to Vermillion City – through Pewter, Cerulean –"

"We're heading through Cerulean?" Misty asked, shifting Togepi from one arm to another. "Cause if we are, I'd like to stop for a while – to see how my sisters are holding out at the gym and all."

Brock nodded from beside her as he studied the map. "And I'd like to stop in Pewter. I haven't seen my family in a while, and I'd like to see how they're doing and if my father is doing a decent job."

From up ahead Melody, who was still holding on to Ash, giggled. "Hey, this is like some kind of road trip where we visit our families on the way."

"Its okay with you Ash, isn't it?" Brock asked. "I mean, you wouldn't mind stopping for a while would you?"

"No, no guys! Its okay!" Ash waved it off. "You deserve to see your families after such a long time. I wouldn't mind taking the time off either to say hello and such. Besides, this will be the last time in a long while we're up around here. Once we arrive at Vermillion City we're off to Johto."

And so they walked on, both Ash and Misty remembering the landscape from oh so long ago. For a long time there was only silence – but that was okay, because the sun was warm and the breeze was refreshing and the sounds of birds in the distance were all a comfort. But as they walked on, they slowly began to notice something. The deeper they got into the woods, the less Pokemon they could see scampering about – and the sounds of birds could no longer be heard.

"Uhm, guys?" Melody asked, who had now fallen into pace with Tracey as they had a quiet conversation along the way, "Do you hear that?"

The small group stopped, looking around their surroundings.

"I don't hear anything." Ash finally concluded.

"I think that's what she's talking about Ash." Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash shot her a look but chose to ignore her. "So what? No noise. Isn't that good?"

"Not if all the Pokemon seem to have disappeared from the area." Brock stated.

"Hey.." It finally dawned on Ash, "Isn't this area usually overrun with Spearow and Fearow? Where've they all gone?"

"This is all very strange."

"Indeed, it is."

"Maybe we should stop and look around a bit?" Ash suggested, "To see if we can find out what the problem is?"

Laying their back packs down the rest of the group agreed. There was definitely something wrong in this area of the woods – and they were going to find out what it was. Leaving Brock to guard their things, the rest of them split up into pairs – Misty with Ash (thanks to Melody, who gave her a secretive wink and dragged Tracey off in the opposite direction) and Melody and Tracey. Ash had immediately headed off, leaving Misty behind to catch up.

"Ash! Wait up!" She called, making her way through the dense foliage around her. When he showed no sigh on waiting she growled silently. _Ugh...sometime's I'd just like to strangle that boy!_ "Ash!" She called again when she realized that she had totally lost sight of him and Pikachu.

"Over here!" Came a voice from her left, so she followed in that direction. After walking a short distance she came upon a clearing that led up to a tall cliff – one that Ash was standing close to at the moment and staring down. Pikachu, who was sitting on top of Ash's hat, was also looking down from the high cliff.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Misty asked, highly aware of how close Ash was to the edge. Ash signaled for her to be quiet and for her to come closer, in which she did. "What's going on?"

"Look down there."

Looking down, Misty was first aware of the height. But then she too saw the familiar colors of red, black and white. "It's Team Rocket! But what are they doing here?"

Ash stared down at them. There was a total of four Rockets – two dressed in black with familiar features, and two dressed in white that he had never seen before. Around them lay all sorts of machines and large cages, one filled with a very large Fearow. _What's going on? What're they doing..?_

"I don't know Misty...I don't know." 

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter Seven Operation Pidgy

****

The Power of One : The Continuation

By Crow Skywalker

~*~

Disclaimer – Don't own Pokemon or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – Yeah, I forgot the author's notes in the last chapter. Oh well :P I'll just put them here. Sorry to all those who are actually reading this fic and are waiting for further chapters. I know I'm kinda slow at getting them out, but its because I have a lot of other things I'm writing at the moment. So please bare with me ^^; I notice that I'm not getting a lot of reviews, and usually that would bother me – but this is one of those fics I actually **really** want to write, and I wouldn't care if everyone hated it, I'd still write it :P But reviews are always nice...and yeah, this chapter is longer than the others – it would have been a lot longer, but I decided to divide it up into more chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter Summary – Just what are Team Rocket up to?

Warnings/Pairings – Contains spoilers for the movie. Otherwise, there will be Ash/Misty and Melody/Tracey.

~*~
****

----------

__

Chapter Seven – Operation Pidgy

----------

Butch and Cassidy stood in their normal Team Rocket wear – the black Team Rocket outfit, with a large R on the front to show just whom they worked for. They were Geovanni's best agents, whom he counted on and could trust. They rarely failed or were defeated (although there were a few embarrassing mishaps) and didn't take crap from nobody. They were the ideal Rockets, a model for all who were less than them. A couple to look up to, but looked down on everyone else. The best of the best they called themselves, and at the moment, their abilities were soon going to be put into action.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" The female trainee asked, staring at her two commanders. This was her first mission, and Butch and Cassidy had been assigned to be her and the other Team Rocket trainee's leaders. Now they were leaving them halfway through their mission?

"Geovanni has given us another mission that only be and Butch can handle. We won't be gone long." Cassidy answered her.

"But...what if something goes wrong?" The other trainee whined, much to the two older Rocket's annoyance.

"We won't be gone long." Butch repeated for Cassidy, "And I'm sure you two can easily continue to track down that Pidgeot that's supposibly found in this area. A creature of that size and power can't hide forever. At some point it'll have to come rescue it's friends." He gestured to a large cage that was filled with Pidgy's.

"That's what we're afraid of." The trainee mumbled, giving up the argument.

"Fine," Cassidy glared at them both, "If you really want someone to look after you like you're children, then I have the perfect babysitters." Waving a hand and pulling out a cell, she walked away from the two trainee's and Butch, who stared at her in confusion. What was she doing now?

Finishing a quiet conversation which the three unheard, she returned with a smirk on her face. "They'll be here shortly."

"Who will?" Both trainee's asked.

"Why, Jessie and James of course." She answered sweetly, noticing their distaste. Everyone knew of that pair of failures. "They should be able to handle a pair of kids." She winked and Butch, who laughed. "And who knows, maybe they'll learn something. Ready to go Butch?"

"Ready if you are."

Both Rockets left, leaving the small camp full of Pokemon to the two trainees and the future two Rockets who would be accompanying them.

"You're evil, you know that?" Butch laughed when they were out of hearing distance, and Cassidy laughed as well.

"That's why I joined Team Rocket."

----------

"Chuuu..." Pikachu chu'd softly, catching sight of the poor locked up Pokemon below them.

"I wonder what they're doing with those Pokemon..why are they keeping them in cages instead of Pokeballs?" Misty wondered out loud, making sure to keep her voice low.

"I don't know," Ash whispered back, "Maybe they're not planning on keeping them?"

"But why would they catch them then?"

"Ash! Where are you?"

Both teens shushed Melody as she, Tracey and Brock stepped into the small clearing. She gave them a confused look, but quietly obliged.

"Come see what we found." Ash whispered, ushering them over. They quietly made their way forward without questioning.

"Its Team Rocket." Said Brock, peering down at the camp.

"Team who?" Melody asked, totally confused by now.

"Team Rocket." Tracey repeated, "I've run into them a few times – they're usually after Ash and his Pikachu."

"But why would they want Pikachu?"

"They seem to think that Pikachu here is powerful – and Team Rocket is a organization for collecting – or stealing Pokemon, in this case, that are rare or of great power and value to them." Ash answered for her.

"Chuuu.." Pikachu sighed, ears flat to his head.

"They've been after Ash and Pikachu for years now."

"So you're saying I should get used to this?" Melody gave a small smile. "So how are we going to do it?"

"Do what?" Misty asked, and the others blinked at her in confusion.

"Save all those Pokemon of course!"

Looking back at the camp, Ash nodded. "She's right – we can't just leave all those Pokemon in cages. Who knows what Team Rocket is up to? Besides, Butch and Cassidy just left, so here's our chance. This should be easy!"

"Just one thing Mr. Pokemon Master," Misty crossed her arms, "Just how are we getting down from here?"

"Well er..." Ash looked down the edge of the cliff," It _is_ kinda far down..."

"That's nothing, we can just follow the ridge. It probably leads down at some point." Said Brock, making his way back towards the clearing they'd left their stuff in. The others followed behind.

"I still don't see what they're doing with all those Pidgy's – they're not rare or anything." Said Misty, making sure Togepi was still safe and sound and asleep in her back pack.

"Well, we'll soon find out."

----------

Jessie growled in frustration as her and James and Meowth tracked through the think foliage. They had been at Viridian City when Cassidy had phoned, ordering the two Rockets to watch over their camp a few miles out in the forest from the city. She had said that she and Butch were assigned to a special mission, and if Jessie and James didn't follow her order, then the boss was sure to cut back on their pay again.

So here they were, trying to find their way to their assigned position, with no avail.

"I told you to take a left at that tree!" James grumbled, getting hit by yet another tree branch.

"Why didn't we just fly there? Asked Meowth.

"Because nobody's supposed to know where the camp is!" Jessie barked, making another turn to avoid a rather large tree. "And a giant Meowth balloon would attract attention, don't you think?"

The two males of the group stayed quiet, knowing that she had a point.

"Hey – Jessie, where do you think the brat is?" James finally asked, "He always seems to be around when we're not looking for him, and for once when we're looking for him to help him – he's nowhere in sight!"

It was true, they were looking for him, and had been since they had heard the news. But it seemed that he vanished, and they had no idea where he could be. Having lost him in the Orange Islands, they had returned to the Kanto region to see if they could find him there. So far, no luck.

"I don't know." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, we know that collector guy hasn't caught the birds yet – everything seems normal." Said Meowth, looking up at the sky and remembering. When the birds had been caught the sky had grown dark and the world cold, and Pokemon of every kind started making their way towards the islands. Now, however, the sky was clear and sunny and showed no signs of changing.

"Don't be stupid Meowth," Jessie snapped, "We have a while yet before he starts up again. He has to rebuild his airship thing and get everything working right."

"But that'll only give us a couple of weeks!" James pointed out, avoiding another branch as it flew in his direction, "Boss has the best technologists working on it, I heard them talking last week!"

"I'm sure we'll find the pest before then." Jessie assured him, "Hey! I think I see it!"

"Eeehhooo! The ship??"

Jessie whacked James for being stupid. "No! The camp!"

"Oh." He picked himself up and brushed off his outfit, following Jessie out into the clearing. He looked around, spotting two tents and large cages full of Pidgy's, and one with a big Fearow, who eyed him. "Jessie!" He squealed, hiding behind her. She looked over her shoulder, confused.

"What?"

He pointed at the Fearow, who opened and snapped his beak in response. "Its _him_!"

"Him who?"

"Its the leader of all those Spearow's!" Meowth answered for him. "You know – when we were stuck up in dat tree outside of Pallet!"

"Ooohhh.." Jessie recognized it now – that gleam in its eyes. "Well its in a cage now, so stop hiding behind me you dope!" She hauled James away from her.

"Who're you?"

The trio whirled around to find a young girl staring at them, dressed in Team Rocket uniform. "Oh, you must be Jessie and James. We've been expecting you."

"We?"

A boy about her age came out of a tent, answering the question for them.

"Yes. My name is Roxy and this is Danny." She held out her hand, which Jessie finally shook after a few moments. "We're Butch and Cassidy's trainee's."

"Its uh...nice to meet you." James said awkwardly.

"This is great. We've been assigned to babysitting." Jessie mumbled to James once the introductions were over.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing." Jessie replied quickly.

"So what're ya doing here?" Meowth gestured to the cages full of Pokemon.

"Oh, well, this is our first mission. We've been sent here by the Boss after sightings of a big and powerful Pidgeot in this area." Danny answered.

"So what's the Pidgy's for?"

"And the Fearow?" James asked, shooting it a look of fear.

"The Fearow was caught upon arrival – it seems very powerful. A wondrous addition to the Team Rocket collection." Roxy smiled, "The Pidgy's however, are just bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes," Danny replied, "Bait. It seems our Pidgeot friend protects these Pidgy's from the Fearow's and Spearow's of the woods. We captured these Pidgey's in hopes that the Pidgeot will show up, and that we may catch it."

"Ooohhh..." All three of them nodded, letting the information sink in.

"Anyway, we have work to do." Said Danny, walking back towards the tent he had just exited, "Make yourselves useful – watch these Pokemon."

Both the Rocket trainee's disappeared, leaving the trio behind.

"Definitely Cassidy's." Jessie shook her head.

"Hey Jessie.."

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't that bird they were talking about sound familiar?" James asked.

She nodded. If they were talking about the same Pidgeot that she was thinking about, then the trainee's were in for a lot more trouble than they expected.

A lot more.

----------

"Hey Ash! Catch!" Melody threw her back pack down the steep hill, which Ash caught. He had been the first one down, and had let them know that it was safe enough to descend. She quickly readied herself, and slowly slid down the hill, holding on to branches and other things for support. Making it safely down, she gave the others a thumbs up and retrieved her pack from Ash.

Tracey was the next to come down, and took a lot less time than Melody did. He grinned at her as he joined them, and she playfully smacked him. Misty, however, had a lot more trouble.

"Come on Misty! You can do it!" Ash called as she stared down the slope. She was unsure if this was such a good idea – she had a problem with heights. Sucking in her fear and making sure Togepi was safely in her pack, she began to descend the hill. All went well until halfway down, when she lost footing and fell.

"Misty!" Yelled Melody, seeing her friend's fall. However, Misty didn't hit the ground. Ash was there to catch her.

"You okay?"

"I..I don't know." She said in a shaken voice. "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Here," He set her down on her good foot, "Lean on me."

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"Prriiii!"

"I'm okay Togepi!" She called over her shoulder to her pack, where Togepi's head was sticking out. "Mommy's okay."

"Come on guys, we have to go back to the camp and save those Pokemon!" Brock declared, having come down the hill himself.

"You guys go ahead, I'll get Misty there safely."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded from his feet, staring up at Misty sadly.

"Sure thing Ash!" Melody smiled, and winked at Misty, who blushed furiously at the girl and silently cursed her. Nodding at her two male companions, they set off in the direction of the camp.

"You sure you're okay?" Ash finally asked once they were out of his sight.

Misty sighed, leaning more on him. "I'm fine, Ash."

"Good." He smiled at her, "Then lets get going!"

"Pika chu!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
